1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary mirror assembly of the type designed to be used in combination with an existing rear view mirror preferably of the type which is located exteriorly on the door of the automobile and commonly known as a "side view mirror" to increase the driver's field of vision rearwardly thus eliminating blind spots, through panning, tilting and up and down adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear view mirror assemblies are common features on virtually all automotive type vehicles. Typically, the rear view mirror consists of a substantially elongated mirror plate mounted on the interior of the vehicle and structured and movably positioned to allow viewing by the driver, through the rear window of the vehicle. The proper positioning of this type of rear view mirror informs the driver of traffic and/or obstacles behind the driver. Other rear view mirror structures commonly utilized in the prior art include externally located mirrors mounted on primarily the driver's side of the vehicle and frequently on both sides of the vehicle. These mirrors are selectively positionable either manually or by remote control from within the interior of the vehicle. The structure and positioning of such side view mirrors allows the driver generally to view a significant portion of the traffic lanes on both sides of the vehicle. This is particularly beneficial when the driver wishes to change lanes and accordingly, needs to be informed of any vehicle or object located rearwardly and in the lane which he intends to enter.
While all of the above set forth structures are commonly used, it is well recognized in the prior art that even if a vehicle is equipped with all three of the above type of mirror structures, "blind spots" still exist. Such blind spots are defined by locations that the driver cannot view merely by looking through any one or all of the rear view mirrors located on the vehicle. The existence of these blind spots have frequently caused major traffic accidents and severe injury to occupants of the vehicles involved. Accordingly, it is common practice for the driver to turn his head in the intended direction when he intends to reposition his vehicle so as to insure the absence of any vehicle or object in the "blind spot" area. This procedure, while commonly practiced is of course very dangerous since the driver is required to take his eyes off the road ahead to accomplish viewing of such blind spot areas. Such practice is particularly dangerous in heavy traffic and frequently results in "rear ending" of the vehicle in front when the driver turns his head to observe the blind spot areas as discussed above.
In order to overcome the above set forth problems, numerous designs exist in the prior art incorporating mirrors of unusual structure such as elongated interiorly located rear view mirrors having one or a plurality of fixed angularly disposed reflective faces which enlarges the field of vision rearwardly of the vehicle. Other mirrors exist in the prior art that are extremely long and even made to occupy the entire frontal section of the vehicle. In addition, combination mirrors are available wherein at least two and often times a larger plurality of mirror faces are provided some of which are movable relative to one another either by remote control or manually to accomplish proper viewing of the blind spot areas.
Mirror structures of the type referred to above are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. to Iannuzzi, 3,048,084; Yuzawa, 3,659,929; and Villa-Real, 4,345,819.
While the above noted prior art devices, including the aforementioned structural modification used to increase the field of vision, are applicable for their intended function, blind spots frequently still exist in that certain ones of the prior art devices lack a certain versatility. This lack of versatility is evidenced by the inability of the mirror structures to be positioned in a "universal" manner or to have a sufficient degree of versatility in the positioning of the auxiliary mirror to eliminate any blind spots or eliminate a particular blind spot known to the driver based on the design of the vehicle and the stature of the driver.